Wake me when it's over
by dierevolution
Summary: “I’m not going to kill you I’m going to break you. I’m going to break your very spirit. Warnings, implied character death & torture.


Stargate SG1 (General) #055: Spirit

Title: Wake me when it's over / (3/100)  
Fandom: Stargate SG1 (General)  
Pairing: Slight/Implied Sam/Jack.  
Prompt: #055: Spirit  
Word Count: 1'804  
Raiting: M for implied character death and adult themes.  
A/N: Implied character death. Beware the Replicarter!  
Thanks to: Misa and Sam my wonderful Beta's!

"I'm not going to kill you; I'm going to break you. I'm going to break your very spirit." The cruel, vindictive voice penetrated the depths of her mind. A moment later, Sam keeled over as she received a harsh blow to the chest. The replicator laughed. It was a laugh without feeling, without emotion, and without remorse. Gasping for breath Sam tried to stand, but another blow to her stomach kept her down. She coughed, blood rising in her throat. As the Replicator grabbed her, Sam's urge to stand disappeared and she clung to the floor. In her weakened state, it only took one strong pull from the Replicator too pull her up. Sam flinched and closed her eyes, expecting the worst. A moment later she opened her eyes again too see that the Replicator was gone. Exhaling, she fell to the floor in an inelegant heap. A lone tear fell down her cheek, as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Two weeks ago: Stargate Command

"…and that will conclude today's briefing. Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, I want that report on my desk at 0800 tomorrow morning and not a minute later. Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill you'll be departing for P4X-989 tomorrow at 0900, SG12 will be coming along for back up."

"Yes sir," Major Carter replied, standing in her place. Tomorrow's mission was recon only, but strange things seem to happen when SG1 went on recon missions.

"Major, a word please," Carter turned to see who was calling her. It was Colonel O'Neill.

"Yes Colonel?"

They moved into a side room, far from the commotion that was ensuing in the other room. Apparently, Daniel didn't think 0800 tomorrow would be enough time. "Are you alright with all of this, Major?" He asked. He had asked it before and there was no doubt that he would ask it again.

Sam smiled, "Yes sir. I am." Truthfully, she was fine. Alright, it was a little creepy to have someone who looked like her try to take over the galaxy, but stranger things had happened to her in her time with the Stargate program.

O'Neill seemed to deliberate for just a moment, fighting the urge to argue with her. Ultimately he seemed happy with her answer, and if he wasn't, he hid it well. "Right then," he said, "I'll see you here at 0800 tomorrow." But he knew full well that Sam would probably be in way before he was, anyway.

"Yes sir," she said again, nodding and giving him a warm smile as she left him alone with his thoughts.

Musing to himself, Colonel O'Neill headed off down the corridor. Sam wasn't really alright with all of this, no matter how much she said she was. The fact was that this Replicator was everything Sam must have feared about herself.

There was no denying that Samantha Carter was one of the brightest, most intelligent, and most beautiful women ever to grace the planet, and many had wondered why she was still at the SGC and not in a position of more power and authority.

Many knew of her achievements, and some of those people made comment of her being the first female president of the United States – something about "reaching her full potential".

The Replicator was the exact opposite of everything Samantha Carter stood for. She held many of Samantha's good qualities: the Replicator was relentless, resourceful, intelligent, beautiful, and unfailing; but she also had several other qualities that made her dangerous. She had a thirst for knowledge, for power and above all, she was inhuman.

O'Neill knew that Sam shared many personality traits with this machine, and he knew it must have scared Sam to think that she might be too much like the Replicator; where did Sam end and the Replicator begin?

Upon arriving home, O'Neill noticed that the door was open. Shutting the car door he pulled his gun from his pocket and flicked off the safety. Gun poised in front of him, he headed into the house, only to find Samantha Carter sitting on the couch. "Major Carter, what are you doing here?"

She lifted her arm, and flung it towards him, palm spread. That was all it took for him to realize that this wasn't Sam. It didn't help him though, as he was still flying backwards through the air. He hit the wall with a sickening crunch, and the woman stood.

"O'Neill," she said, her voice was dull but icy. "I have come for you. I wish to offer you a deal."

Standing, O'Neill refused to move any closer to her. "I wish you would get out of my house."

She didn't back down. "Hear what I have to say or I will kill you." A small glimmer of what looked like remorse flickered in her eyes.

Taking a seat on the couch, O'Neill weighed his options. If he refused, she would kill him, and he had no way to prevent this because of how fast the replicators had been able to adapt themselves to new technologies. If he agreed, however, he'd be saving his life, at least for the moment, and maybe she would divulge beneficial information to him.

"Alright," he agreed, motioning for her to sit.

She did not sit. "I wish for you to join me as my second in command, and as my lover." She was definitely one to get strait to the point.

Jack raised his eyebrows, even though his initial reaction was a little more extravagant. "Why?"

"I share Samantha Carter's past: her hopes, her dreams…her desires. I know them all, and I wish to act on them. I have learned from her memory that you are, among other things, a great leader and a wonderful kisser. I am giving you the opportunity to fulfill these feelings, and her memory tells me that you feel the same, and I cannot ignore these things as you have done so for so long."

Crossing his arms, O'Neill pursed his lips. "You know things about me?"

"Yes, all that Samantha Carter's mind has afforded me."

"Then you must know what I am going to say," he mused.

"Only if you have not changed since I delved into Major Carter's mind," she said, showing no signs of impatience or anxiety.

O'Neill wondered how long he could pretend to be thinking about her offer. He thought a moment, wondering how much he could get out of her. "Do you feel as Major Carter feels?"

"I do."

"And how is it you feel about me?"

"We feel very strongly about you, this is why I have chosen you to be my second in command."

"I see." Jack decided that he had drawn this out long enough, and there was nothing he could ask her that he would understand the answer to anyway.  
"I'm sorry, but I really don't think so." Before he could get the last word out she was on her feet and advancing towards him. He tried to move out of the way but she held onto his arm, and drew her hand up to his head, inserting her fingers into his head. He tried to struggle but it was useless. He would now see what she wanted him to see.

Jack's Mind

"Jack, oh Jack." Sam moaned into Jack's ear as he kissed her neck. They were standing in Sam's lab, making out heavily. Jack felt happier than he ever had before. Suddenly he heard a scream and watched helplessly as Sam fell to the floor, a large knife sticking out of her back. Jack swallowed hard and stumbled back into something. Turning around he saw the Replicator. She moved around and pulled the knife from Sam's back, leaving her lifeless body on the stone cold floor, and advanced on him. She stabbed him strait through the heart, but this time there was no look of remorse anywhere on her face. She was nothing more than a machine, killing.

End Jack's Mind

Coming back to reality, Jack swallowed his tears, as she pulled her hand from his head. He tried to stand but before he could, she plunged a long knife into his stomach.

Jack had been rendered unconscious for more than two hours, and when he came to, he didn't think he was going to make it because of the amount of blood he had lost. Stumbling towards the phone he collapsed onto it, blood staining the white surface…

When the ambulance arrived he was at death's door. They had arrived just in time.

The Next Day: Stargate Command

Jack ran through the halls of Stargate Command, stopping for no one, not even the General himself. He raced towards Sam's lab and threw the door open. What he found made his knees weak, and he fell to the floor in a heap. General Hammond noticed his strange behavior and followed him into the lab, and was shocked to discover the entire lab trashed and a note on the desk.

I have Major Carter, don't come looking for her but consider her dead. Eighth.

General Hammond passed the note to O'Neill, who cringed, but stood up.

"The Replicator, Sir." He said bitterly.

"Briefing room. Now," The General said on the way out of the door.

Jack followed him out of the room, head down. He knew he would never see Sam again, even though they would continue to search for her for weeks.

Two Weeks Later

"I'm not going to kill you; I'm going to break you. I'm going to break your very spirit." Samantha Carter had endured countless sessions with the Replicator. Sometimes, the Replicator would invade her mind, making her see horrible things: her mother's death, over and over again; Jack dying at the hand of a machine that looked exactly like her; her family, her friends, everyone she had ever held dear, gone. Other times, the Replicator would result to good old fashioned torture. Of course, there was nothing Sam could tell her to make her stop. The Replicator didn't want information, she wanted to see Sam suffer, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Of course, she wasn't just sending Major Carter mad: sending Jack dreams seemed to strike her fancy, filled with everything she had done to Sam. It flashed in his mind, and he had begun to take sleeping pills so that the dreams would plague him no more. After a week and half of this horrible treatment, Sam had really begun to believe that all her friends and family were dead. She had gone insane, lost any hope of ever having a normal life every again. The replicator had succeeded, she had broken her. The Replicator continued with various methods of torture for another week, before chaining Sam up and leaving her to die a slow, painful death.


End file.
